


Distraction

by GoingKnowhere



Series: 600 Follower Celebration [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Snow, Teasing, Winter, bones is grumpy but what's new????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: Prompt: PULLING YOU IN FOR A KISS WITH A SCARF and  “You’ve got so many snowflakes in your hair. It’s kind of cute.”





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact I never got past this one for the 600 follower celebration... 
> 
> Anyways this one was requested by @pinkamour1588 over on tumblr :D

**_Distraction_ **

 

**__ **

_*I do not own the images used nor do I claim ownership of these images._

 

* * *

 

“Jim, this is fucking ridiculous!”

 

Jim merely rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s comment and continued to forge a path through the snowy sidewalk, the big fat snowflakes falling lazily around them. “Heard you the first twenty times, Bones.”

 

“Well, it is! Why the fuck does Mother Nature think she’s allowed to drop all this shit on the world,” the doctor grumbled.

 

A snort was Jim’s reply.

 

He knew the moment Bones got back to their apartment in San Fran, announcing immediately that he was invited to be a keynote speaker for a major medical conference, that the doctor wouldn’t be as happy as he thought he would be during the week of the event. Namely because it was December, the conference was in Seattle, and the older man already complains that it’s too cold when the temp falls into the sixties.

 

And Jim’s prediction was right.

 

Here they were, the morning of their third day in Seattle, walking through the city’s streets and the only times Bones hadn’t been complaining about the temp was during their sexcapades or when he was sleeping.

 

“Oh, don’t snort at me, kid! You and your Northern blood -”

 

“- What about my ‘Northern blood’, Bones?” Jim commented with a smirk as he stopped at the intersection, sensing Bones stop just behind him.

 

“You’re completely immune to all this! You haven’t slipped once! You aren’t -”

 

A faint smile played along Jim’s lips. He didn’t have to turn around to know that Bones was currently counting off everything with his gloved hands. Or trying to, since he was fairly bundled up against the winter air.

 

He held back another smile at the memory of how ruffled the Georgian had gotten when Jim had called him adorable in his many layers.

 

“- And you aren’t even concerned about how fucking cold it is! You didn’t even bother with a hat or gloves or - or a scarf! Right now,  _ **you’ve got so many snowflakes in your hair! It’s kind of cute!**_ But also, fuck you! That shouldn’t be cute! This is completely -  _Wha - mmmpf!_ ”

 

Once the second of shock wore off and Bones relaxed into the kiss, Jim smirked against his mouth and loosened his grip on the man’s yellow and charcoal scarf, pressing in a little harder.

 

The whole world boiled down to this moment. Their mouths moving lazily with each other as the noises of the sound-side city became a near non-existent hum. The small gasp Bones released when Jim used his free hand to wrap around his waist and tug him closer. That little bit of tongue that swiped gently against Jim’s lips that had him holding in a moan.

 

Naturally, that was the moment that Bones broke the kiss. Jim listed forward for a moment before his eyes fluttered open to be greeted to a… _disgruntled boyfriend?_

 

Jim’s lip twitched. So much for his distraction. “Sorry, Bones.”

 

The unamused doctor grunted as a response, but leaned in to Jim to brush their lips briefly together. When he leaned back away, the momentary flash of _‘I may be off the hook!’_ disintegrated like melting snow when Bones grumbled, “You’re still gonna catch a cold.”

 

Yup…he may be in for trouble.

 

_~ Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> Eh the link to my tumblr can be found on any number of my fics and in my profile


End file.
